Who do you Choose?
by Code of Codex
Summary: This is just a one-shot between Alucard, Bealdor and my character. This is probably the only story that will live here unless my companions force me to write more.


**So this is just a one-shot, a very short one-shot, for those who don't know I am, I am Code a Bravefrontier fanfic writer for romance. This one-shot is just me being bored since my creativity writing for BraveFrontier is running short so this one-shot came to be as I play Aura kingdom myself and struggle the everyday life of trying to lvl up but Aura kingdom being Aura kingdom, lvling is hard just like how Gumi makes it harder for me to summon units.**

* * *

Red crimson eyes and cyan blue eyes clashed, a strained smile on their lips as they stared at one of another while soft purple eyes watch them with annoyed look before they shifted towards to a feminine figure that was flipping through the pages of the book. "Angel, they're glaring at each other again." A childish voice whined out as the white haired girl look up from her book before closing it with a soft sigh, her sky blue eyes shifted toward to stare at two males that were staring down at each other. "Alucard, Bealdor, what are you two doing?" She called out towards her two eidolons who instantly turned to Angel.

"Nothing to concern yourself my dear." Alucard cooed as he float towards Angel and caressed her cheeks gently as the blonde hair eidolon fumed behind him before he instantly walked over with irritated look on his charming face, Serif who was Angel's first eidolon rolled his purple eyes as his hand ruffled through his white locks in annoyance. "What do you think your doing, Alucard?!" Bealdor hissed at the dragon tyrant who just snorted and looked over to Bealdor with a sneer. "If you haven't notice little man, I'm giving Angel attention unlike someone who always focus on Hel this and Hel that." Alucard spoke back as his voice was laced with venom until Bealdor pushed Alucard away angrily. "I don't always focus on Hel!"

The blonde haired eidolon instantly turned to Angel while his cheeks were becoming redder than normal as his cyan blue eyes shifted away from Angel's innocent sky blue eyes. "I… I like your hair!" His face was abnormally red, it amused both Serif and Alucard at the blushing tomato. "Thank-" "I only said that so I could prove Alucard wrong! So don't get any ideas!" He snapped while Angel sighed out, her pale hand running through her white curled locks before her eyes shifted towards Bealdor as she let out a sigh but a soft smile made it ways on her lips. "Still… Thank you, even if you don't mean it. That is still very sweet of you." Bealdor look down his face red like an ripened tomato while Angel just smiled softly at Bealdor.

Serif crossed his arms as he sat on the soft texture of the couch, he watched the scene before him, he swore he could of saw a tail wagging happily behind Bealdor but it was gone as Serif blinked coupled of times. The young eidolon turned his head to Alucard to ask the dragon but he froze when he saw the terrifying aura that surround the tyrant, red eyes had darken, his posture was stiff and the scowl plastered on the man's face made Serif quickly turned away as he went back to watching Angel and Bealdor. "I won't lose to him." He heard Alucard muttered angrily before he saw the dragon tyrant instantly made his way toward their envoy of Gaia and the God of light. The eternal youth just pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to not sigh too loudly. "This… This is gonna be such a long day."

Alucard had quickly stood by Angel's side, his arm wrapped tightly around Angel's waist while his free hand grabbed onto Angel's hand before kissing the back of her small pale hand. Angel's pale face flushed a light pink as her doe sky blue eyes instantly looked away from Alucard's red crimson gaze that stared directly at her before it shifted toward Bealdor who was angrily scowling at him, he smirked at the angry look on the God of light before he instantly changed their position as his gloved hand gripped Angel's chin before he brought his face close while Angel's sky blue eyes widen at the sudden action. Their lips only inches apart until Bealdor instantly snatched the white haired woman from the black haired man who scowled at the sudden interruption. "How dare you try to taint her!" Bealdor yelled as his arms tighten around Angel who was quite uncomfortable with the position as the golden armour that Bealdor wore was not actually made to nuzzle in comfort.

"Bealdor, I kindly ask if you return my Angel back to me." Alucard smiled but it didn't reach his eyes as Bealdor narrowed his cyan blue eyes at the dragon only to feel a shift in his arm as his eyes connected back to his Angel, his cheeks red at the sudden closeness between him and Angel. "A-Angel!" He squeaked out as he instantly let the girl go and looked away with his hand covering the lower bottom of his face. "You need to know how to protect yourself from man like him! I can't always protect you from them all the time!" Bealdor scolded as Alucard rolled his eyes before crossing his arm. "She doesn't you need to protect her, nor will she ever need your protection." The dragon tyrant answered as the God of light glared darkly at him.

Angel just let out an exhausted sigh before she glance over to see Serif look ready to fall asleep, her sky blue eyes shifted back to see Bealdor and Alucard bickering angrily at each other before she spoke up softly. "Why are the two of you even fighting, last time I remember before you decide arguing when you guys ever see each other. You both were okay being around each other, Alucard you said you felt a kinship with Bealdor and Bealdor you just questioned why Alucard kept laughing at you strangely.

The two males stared blankly at Angel who stared at them questioningly before the two glanced at each other then back at Angel. "You really don't know?" Alucard questioned as Angel shook her head gently which made Bealdor frowned. "Not even our advances?" Angel scratched the side her cheek as she remember Alucard being more touchy and teasing toward her and Bealdor being more nervous and snappy. "I don't think so." Angel muttered quietly but the two males heard it and frowned softly before they appear in front of her and both grasped her hand tightly as they stare intently down at the nervous female who look away with her face flushed lightly.

"Angel, we love you." Angel's face went red as her lips quivered, Alucard was staring down at her with loving gentle look while Bealdor's face was bright red but his face was filled with determination. "Now that you know our feelings and the reasons that we're fighting for your heart."

"Who do you pick?"

* * *

 **I realize in this one-shot, I have not made a single character swear. A good job on my end. Now to those who don't know me or anything, I am the type to swear maybe... Every 5 seconds? Depending really and the fact one of my oc is based off my personality, if you ever read one my story. My other character Akuma, is one of the characters that swear nonstop. Anyways hope ya like this one-shot, now I'm gonna hit the hay.**


End file.
